


Champagne Problems

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Champagne Problems [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Poor Mark, homophobia mention, might be a lil sex I’m not sure yet lol, theres gonna be some sex lol, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Five times Mark asks Falcon to marry him, and the one time Falcon asks him. :)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Champagne Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147208
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I am nothing but a slut for Taylor Swift and “Champagne Problems” gave me major feels and seemed to fit the preference of this fic so I named it after that.

If there was one thing Mark was aware of, was that he fell in love too quickly, too fast and too soon. All his previous relationships ended faster than a sinking ship, leaving him out to drown as he moved to the next place to land his feet. And just when he thought the boat was solid, leaks sprung and he found himself once more submerged in the waters of depression and heartbreak. 

He was scared now, determined to tread as far from the open waters as possible. Why try when it always ended the same. 

  
And then he met Falcon. A calm so strong that the waters didn’t seem so scary anymore. Mark had never felt so safe before than when he was in Falcon’s arms. 

He had already said the first  _ I love you _ and his heart soared when Falcon said it back. He didn’t think that would happen. He was loved, and Mark never wanted to let that feeling go. For too long he had been the one loving, but never loved. And with Falcon, he got to hear it as much as he wanted. Being with Falcon had been the best year of his life and Mark wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his years with him. 

Falcon knew that Mark had rough patches, had gazed over enough tabloid covers while working to know that. But they had it all wrong. Mark was caring, and so very capable of loving. They had spun stories that Falcon knew the truth behind.  _ He cheated. Only in it for the money. Trying to get a good business deal out of it. Was just about the sex.  _

All the same repeating stories and Falcon never wanted to be one of those people who contributed to Mark’s pain. He would be content to spend the rest of his life beside the parrot's life.

They had a great life, spending their days and nights by each other's side, just like they were right now. Laying down on Mark’s plush sofa while they watched a cheesy movie and Falcon couldn’t help but wish for the rest of his life to be spent with Mark. 

“Hey, Falcon?” Mark asked, playing with the older man’s fingers in an attempt to stay off his phone. 

“Yes, love?” Falcon asked, bending his neck down to preen the feathers of Mark’s neck. 

“I was thinking.” Mark started and Falcon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Very dangerous.” he murmured and Mark elbowed him.    
  


“Hey, I have good ideas sometimes!”

“Sometimes.” Falcon echoed and nudged him, “But continue, my love.” He spoke, pondering the multitude of possibilities that could be running through the younger man’s head. Perhaps he wanted a change in the bedroom? Or maybe he needed to bounce ideas off of him for his latest invention. Or an opinion on a new outfit he wanted to buy. 

It was none of those things. 

“Will you marry me?” Mark asked and if it wasn’t for the serious tone in his voice and the fact that Mark had pulled a black box out of his jacket pocket Falcon wouldn’t have believed him. 

He was silent, staring down at the younger bird, a million thoughts running through his head. He’s seen his own parents' marriage crumble around them. The constant fights over anything, everything, and nothing. They got married out of spite and hatred. Watched as his father did nothing and his mother suffered for it. Watched as his parents were trapped in this bind that they didn’t want to escape from. The homophobia his father expressed after he had been outed by someone he trusted. 

Then there was his line of work. How many times had a bitter ex hired him to sabotage their former partner? How many messy, public divorces had he witnessed just doing what he did? And Mark ran in the crowd that would have publicity for that sort of thing. At least if something were to happen to their relationship it wouldn’t be as messy as a divorce would be. A simple breakup where he would just take his shit and leave. 

“No.” He found himself saying and wanted to cry as Mark’s face fell, “Mark, I love you so much, but I…”

He drifted off, not knowing how to find the right words that he searched for, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I never really saw the appeal of being married. I adore you, and I love what we have. Do we really need a label on what we are to each other?” 

Mark was silent, closing the box and shoving it back into his pocket. “Yeah, yeah, I get that. You’re right. That was stupid. Forget I brought up. I always liked the idea of marriage. But it’s ok. It is pretty stupid. I mean, if we did get hitched I wouldn’t be able to call you Gravsey.” 

“Mark…” Falcon spoke, smoothing his hand across the others back, “I love you, so much. I just don’t see the need to right now.” And he knew that was the wrong choice of words when Mark lit up. 

“So maybe later then?” He asked. And Falcon would do anything to keep that smile on his face. 

“Maybe.” He replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Mark’s forehead. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

If Falcon knew that dating Mark Beaks would make his blood pressure rise more than he was comfortable with he would make sure he had an ever present supply of metoprolol at the ready. He wouldn’t trade dating Mark for anything but it had been a while since his blood pressure was at a more normal level. 

Mark had done a stupid stunt for some social media challenge and ended up breaking his arm. A quick little trip to the fancy private doctors Mark saw and a bottle for tramadol for the pain and they were on their way back home. 

Falcon should have asked for blood pressure pills at that point, but didn’t quite trust the private doctors instead of his normal primary care physician he saw. 

“Gravsey…..” Mark whined out from his spot on the couch, his legs strewn over the back and his head leaning too far off the armrest for Falcon’s comfort. 

“Yes, Mark.” Falcon responded, looking over from his place in the kitchen, never more grateful for the minimalist open concept floor plan of Mark’s home. 

“I love youuuu.” He all but shouted, craning his neck to look at his boyfriend upside down. 

Falcon chuckled, grabbing the bowls of food and making his way towards Mark, “I love you, too.” He spoke, as Mark scrambled to right himself on the sofa so that Falcon could sit down. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, have I told you that?” Mark asked slumping over on Falcons side as he set the food on the coffee table in front of them. 

“You might have mentioned it.” Falcon chuckled in response, wrapping an arm around the younger man as he curled into him. The doctors had told him that the tramadol might make him a bit loopy for a few days but they both knew that Mark’s pain tolerance was shit, hence the need for the good drugs. 

“And god. You're so handsome. And perfect. And fuck, that dick of yours is the stuff of legend.” Mark continued, giving a small pat to Falcon’s lap. His hand resting on it and Falcon willed himself not to pop a boner right there. 

“That you have said.” Falcon replied, taking Mark’s hands in his own as he kissed the top of his head. 

“I’ve said a lot of things. And I stand by every single one of them!” He said, leaning away from him and looking at Falcon with a large smile and twinkling eyes. “You sir, would be excellent husband material. You should totally marry me!” 

Falcon stopped, his veins going cold as Mark brought up the marriage topic again. He had explained it to him the first time Mark asked, and didn’t want to press the issue with him further. 

“So you have said.” He replied instead. He knew Mark wasn’t exactly in the best head space right now and most likely didn’t even know what he was saying, or if he would even remember saying it by the time the pain meds wore off. 

“It’s a nice thought, ya know.” Mark continued, “Sure both our parents marriage’s were fucked up but we could always break that cycle I guess.”

“Mark…” Falcon began, not really knowing how to handle this conversation while Mark was on painkillers. 

“I know, I know.” Mark waved him off, “You don’t have to say ‘No’, I get it babe.” he was silent, his brain zoning out for what seemed like hours. 

“Do you wanna have sex?” Mark asked, Falcon about jumping out of skin as he suddenly had more Mark on his lap than he did two minutes ago. His hips grinding down on Falcon’s cock, the older man’s hands coming to rest on his waist, stopping him in tracks. 

“As much as I love that idea, Maybe you should take it easy while your arm is broken.” he said, reminding Mark that oh, yeah, he did have a broken arm. 

He looked down at it in puzzlement, “Oh, I forgot about that!” he exclaimed, turning it over in examination. He looked back up at Falcon and grinned, “I don’t need my arms to ride your dick, babe. Or you can tie me down. I’m not picky, I’m just really horny.” 

“I’m sure that’s a side effect of the drugs, Mark.” Falcon insisted, though the thought of eating Mark out right now seemed much more enjoyable than whatever movie Mark had put on. 

“Fine!” Mark moved off of him, glaring at him as he struggled to unbutton his pants. 

“Mark,” Falcon sighed, “What are you doing?” he asked, and regretted it immediately. 

“Handling it myself cuz you’re being a meanie.” Mark replied as he stuck his tongue out at the larger bird. 

Falcon took a steady breath in before speaking, “Fine, come on.” He spoke, Mark grinning in glee before climbing his boyfriend like a tree as their beaks clashed in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
